The disclosure relates generally to adjustment of a torsional resonance frequency of a rotating body, such as a gas or steam turbine rotor, and more particularly to adjustment of a moment of inertia and/or mass of such a rotating body to tune or adjust such a torsional resonance frequency.
In the operation of rotating machinery, particularly in the operation of power generation turbines, it is sometimes desirable to change a torsional resonance frequency of one or more rotating elements of the machinery to avoid excessive vibration and/or damage and/or failure of the machinery during operation. Current solutions for doing so typically add mass to a rotor or the like by adding a mass ring. However, the process involves removing the rotor from its half shell or casing so that the mass ring can be heated, placed on a desired mounting location on the rotor, and cooled to form a shrink fit of the mass ring on the rotor. The removal of the rotor from the half shell adds time and complexity to the process, as does the shrink fit process. Removing the rotor also involves disassembly of one or more couplings, further adding to the complexity and time involved.